Lost and found
by ItzDaKitKatLife
Summary: You (The Reader) Are a street fighter who works for a womanizing ringmaster, Don. Don hires none than Gaster!Sans to be his bodyguard who gets pretty handsy, no matter how much you beat him up he only seems to come at you even more. Your past that you kept dug within you is now catching up as Sans pokes and prods into your life. Gaster!Sans AU Picture credit goes to ElicitSins
1. Chapter 1

It was getting close to being late, sweat dripped off your face and body as you continued to punch at the swinging punching bag.

Your breaths were now ragged but strong as you swept and dodged, continuing to hit.

 _Left, right. Left, left, right. Right, right, left, right._

You hit the bag more, your knuckles now stinging but you kept on.

"Wow, keep hitting it like that it might break Miss Million!"

The voice distracted you from your workout, making you look over and the bag swings back and knocks you to your bum. Successfully knocking the wind out of you.

You wince and glare at this mystery person, he was a regular guy, black messy hair with brown eyes, he reached a hand towards you to help you up, but you simply ignore it and get up your own self.

"Okay Miss Million, I see you still have some fight in ya!" He said playfully in a teasing tone.

You went over to your things and grabbed your water bottle. Not so gracefully taking in large gulps, some water trailing down your chin and trickling down your neck.

"Name's Todd."

 _Ugh, go away..._ You thought as you saw his hand extending to you after you were done drinking the water.

"What? You expecting me to be your friend?" You scoff and grab your coat, "Sorry but I learned a long time ago that's a bad idea." and walk off, deciding it was late enough.

 _Time to earn some cash._

The ring was packed tonight, the room filling with monsters and humans alike. Placing bets on whoever this bitch was or you. She had red curly hair and hazel eyes. They tried their best to not look away from your intense gaze.

You were in a black sports bra and spandex shorts. It was fucking hot in this small building as sweat dripped unceremoniously over your face and body.

 _And the fun hasn't even begun yet._

Your mind reeled into dark thoughts as this woman and you stared at each other from her corner to yours.

A smile crept onto your face.

Blood lust now taking over your senses.

 _Get her. Knock some sense into her. Let her know what hell's fire feels like._ _ **Let her knock what a fist tastes like. Let her know what her own blood on your hands looks like.**_

Excitement went down your spine as you stood, the ringmaster, Don, yelling out the names and to turn in final bets.

At this point you weren't paying attention. Just waiting for the bell as you raised your fists.

The smile still fitted to your face. Eyes now glinting in fervor.

 **DING**

You went all in, reeling your fist back with a blood curtling yell and knock her straight into the ground before she could even lift her fists up. A sickening _CRUNCH_ meeting your fists on her nose.

You back up off of her, waiting for her to get up, she struggles but soon stands, her glare hard on you as you continued to smile, you then hit your chest in a taunt and give a yell, " **Come at me bitch!** "

She did so, her hit landing on your forehead as you thrusted your face at her punch, she reeled back her other hand grasping her wrist as her face contorted with pain and you take the opportunity to hit her under her arm where her ribs were. She flinched and you take another opening and punch her abdomen. She doubled over clutching it, and you bring your wrist up to your shoulder and slam your elbow to the back of her neck.

She hit the ground.

 _MORE! MORE!_

The cheers around you jeering your mind to do it and you reel your leg back and give a good kick to her side.

 **Blood**.

Seeing her not coming back after she coughed up the blood, the ringmaster, Don, grabbed your hand and held it up. Declaring you as the winner.

Your smile receded back slowly, adrenaline still pumping as you wipe the sweat off your forehead, you look at your hand and see blood but you shrug it off and pull your hand away.

Don leaned over to you, "You know where to meet me." And pulled away to receive the money.

You only went back to your seat to grab your coat and you sling it on easily and zip it up before heading towards his apartment.

As you were headed out, taking the alleyway as usual, you see a few monsters and humans chatting it up. Some leering at you as you walked by.

You dared any one of these motherfuckers to touch you.

Just as the thought went through your head a solid slap was set on your ass and you instinctively reeled your fist back and went to punch the poor sap who was stupid enough to do it.

What you weren't expecting was a bony hand to catch your quick punch toward their way.

A skeletal monster was looking up and down your body slowly and your other fist came at him and connected hard to his already cracked skull. He staggered back slightly, cupping his empty eye socket. A smile crawling on his face, "First time meeting you and you're already _hitting_ on me?" His voice was smooth and low. This monster was trouble.

"Keep your fucking hands off me or else I'll do it again." You darkly stated and started to walk away.

Your wrist was caught and you pulled it away, but his grip didn't falter so you turned to him and pulled more forcefully to make him stumble and your leg came up and met his pelvic bone in a harsh manner as he fell to the ground.

"Oi! Keep your hands off me ya fuckin' creep!" And walked faster away and out of the alleyway.

Only rings of laughter met your ears, making your head rush.

"Don, get your dick outta your ass and give me my money already!" Your fist pounded on the door, lewd moans and loud music blaring coming from the other side of the door, "DON! Damn it!" You slammed your fist harder and huffed in defeat, crossing your arms as the music on the other side only blared louder.

"He ain't gonna answer." You jump to that same _fucking_ voice.

 _Does he ever give up?_

"What the fuck is your problem?! Why are you in here anyways, only people that know Don can be in here and I've never seen YOUR face before creep!" You graciously give him the finger as you take in his appearance. His right eye curved like a crescent moon, two cracks on his face, one above the crescent moon that reached to the top of his skull and the other below the dim yellow glowing left eye to his upper lip that held his annoying grin. A black parka with a fluffy hood left open, exposing his whole rib cage and tight black pants held up by a belt, the upper part of his pelvic bone peeking out from above the belt. The tight fitted pants leading to brown ankle high work boots.

He chuckled again, "Well. If you gave me the chance I would've told you he wasn't taking any calls for the next couple of minutes. I'm his new body guard." He stepped closer to you and you take steps back with a glare, "I'll be glad to entertain you while you wait."

"Fuck off, I need my money. **Now.** " You crossed your arms and huffed, small strands that scattered your face fluttered in the breath, "And I don't need any entertainment, let alone from you. My toy could probably do better than you could."

He stepped closer again, but once you tried to step away again your heel met the wall, "Is that a challenge?"

 _shit._

He had a shit eating grin now to noticing your realization that you were backed to the wall.

"No need to be so hasty.~" He took another slow step, now just a couple feet away from you.

"I _fucking_ dare you." Your fists clenched as you let your hands fall to your sides and watch him closely.

 ** _Remind him how lucky he is to be a skeleton with no ball sacks..._**

You smiled to your inner minds context.

He took your smile as an invite and closed the gap. Your hand traced up his exposed ribs in a teasing manner, shivers raked over him as a shaky pant escaped him, you then trace over his shoulder and just like that, you quickly grab his elbow with one hand and his hand with the other, slipping behind him quick as light and you push his back with your knee as his face hit the wall with a nice thud and a pained groan escaped him as you held him now by the hand, and now that he was on the ground your foot went between his legs and pushed.

What you didn't expect was for him to moan.

Before you could even think of letting him go the door opened, "(Y/N)! How the fuck am I supposed to have any kind of security if you keep sending them to the hospital?!"

Cue letting go of the poor monster all together.

You take in the overly large man, sweat pants now on his hips, his belly slightly hanging over them, his black hair curly on top of his head, a goatee on his chin. You walked over to Don, "Well if your 'security' didn't keep trying to get 'handsy' you wouldn't have this problem."

You couldn't help to see the woman from the earlier dash out of Dons' room, hugging her clothes close to her chest as she ran in only panties and bra.

 _Shameless._

You sigh and hold out your hand impatiently, "Ah," He glanced at his 'security guard' briefly before going into his room, "Sans? Noooo. He's got plenty of ladies, he can't handle you!" A boisterous laugh came out of the room, "Alright. Here's your cash. You made a good show tonight ya know? Made 500$ tonight!" He hollered as he came back out with a rolled wad of your cash and slapped it to your palm, "Next fight is in 3 days. Rest up."

You nod and you feel a hand grasping your ass again.

 ** _THIS ASSHOLE is a glutton for punishment._**

Dons eyes went wide as he took in scene that was about to unfold in just mere seconds.

Your elbow hit his sternum hard, and your hand pushed hard after making the skeletal monster fall to the floor, "I should get home before I break him." you conclude before walking out of the apartment, slamming the door shut behind you.

"Sans, you alright?!" Dons eyes were wide.

"Yeah boss," Sans chuckled low, "I think I'm in love." Sans cradled his chest with an arm as his left eye squinted with pained mirth.

"Hoo boy. So sick... You're picking at a tough one there, that's for sure ya crazy lunatic!" Don raised his arms in an exasperated way, shaking his head as he went to his kitchen for a drink.

"At least I don't have to wait long to see her again... To feel that tight ass again." Sans lifted himself up with a 'Mmm!' hum escaping his teeth.

"Just be careful Sans. She's... not just tough... but... hmm, how can I say this?..." He pulled at his chin hair in thought, "Unstable. Yeah. That's a good word. She's a damn good of a fighter, but she's crazier than you even." Don chuckled and took a sip of his water.

"Oh yeah? I like 'em feisty." Sans chuckled as he leaned on the counter, "How was that other lady?"

"Pfft, not even worth the hundo she demanded."

They both chuckled together.

"I need to call one of my ladies tonight after that number. I can't hold it in." Sans rubbed his sternum thoughtfully.

Don just chuckled, "Whatever floats yer boat." And washed out his glass before putting it in the dish rack next to the sink.

"You think she liked me?" Sans smiled a shit eating grin and Don scoffed.

"OHHH YEEAAHHH...!" Don let out pretty sarcastically, "A skele-TON."

Sans chuckled in response, "Damn, she rattled my bones quite a bit." He stretched out his arms over his head, leaning to the right then left.

"She loves fighting so I'm not surprised she did." Don chuckled, leaning on the counter now facing Sans.

"That bad huh?" Sans sweat dropped slightly.

"You saw her fight. It's the only time I've seen her smile and I've been holding her fights before you guys came out. Hmmm," Don scratched his head in thought,"About 5 years now."

Sans was taken aback, "Hold old is she?" His left eye socket rose in curiosity.

"22 now I would assume." He squinted at the skeleton, "Are you serious right now Sans? You're really that interested huh?"

Sans chuckled and his eye blazed with a new fire of hunger, "She's the only one to deny me. Usually they melt under me, but her... Oohohoo, I could get used to this."

Don rolled his eyes in return.

"How'd you find a girl like that anyways?" Sans settled into a high chair by the bar, his elbows taking place on the marble as his skull leaned in his palms.

"Oh man... She used to be a mess. Parents all drugged up, friends using and leaving her for dead. Let alone this guy she used to see. He was the reason why I found her anyways." Don crossed his right leg over his left as he leaned on the counter more, "He used to beat the CRAP outta her. One day she just fought back and almost killed the dude. A year in juvenile hall and she was out in the streets, getting into bar fights, anything she could find to make an outlet. At least that's what I think she uses fighting as."

Sans stared at Don, completely surprised, but yet expected a dark past from looking at such hollow eyes like yours, "She's a literal word of a fighter." Sans stood from his seat and stretched again for good measure. He then reached into his pocket and took out a cigarette from his pack and lit it with his zippo lighter, "One more question, Why is her nickname Miss Million?"

Don paused for a good minute before answering, "Cause I'm pretty sure she's gonna go out like that one day. Wouldn't be surprised with the hole she's digging herself in."

Sans didn't really like hearing that as he took a long drag of the toxic smoke, gears in his head slowly turning, "Alright, I'm headed wherever. See ya in 3 days."

"Yeah. See ya." Don replied and soon, in a flash Sans was out of sight.

As soon as you got home you locked the door behind you and went into the shower.

You washed over todays fight and got out, you look into the mirror and see the small cut but deep bruise on your forehead. You just open a drawer on your sink and take out the neosporin and apply it before exiting and plopping on your bed.

Too lazy to get up to dig your blankets out from under you, you simply grabbed the side and rolled into a burrito.

Sleep finally over took your form, your mind ready for another nightmare that was likely to come.


	2. Chapter 2

_Three days huh..?_

Your eyes fall to the wad of cash on your night stand.

Cravings start to crawl on your spine, taking a hold of the shitty state you probably were in.

 _You need it..._

"No... I don't..." Sweat started to build on your forehead, "F-fuuuck..." you rolled over to lay on your back, your stomach flipping with it.

With a groan you finally get up, it was sunset now.

You look down and see the sweat on the covers and pillows. You give out a sigh and get up and run to the bathroom to take a shower.

The longer you were in the shower the more your lungs and body seemed to scream at you.

You slammed your fist into the porclain wall, i Fuck this shit! /i

You angrily stop the water, get dressed in a hoodie, the back saying across, 'Miss Million', a present from Don when you won your 30th fight and black jeans with white toms. You pull the hood up and grab your phone and lock the door as you leave, you first pay your room a month ahead.

 _$315 left_

You give out a sigh and call up your dealer.

 _200$ sounds like a good deal._

He told you to meet him at the usual spot and he was going to be sending someone for the job.

You agreed hesitantly and hung up the phone, instantly rushing to get to the spot. A new vigor within yourself.

You cut the sharp corner into the dark alleyway, you see the dark figure sitting on the trash can, cigarette smoke billowing from him ereeily.

A car passed by on his side, the headlights illuminated him breifly and your eyes went wide.

 _ **It's him.**_

As if reading your thoughts his left eye glows a soft light of yellow to hearing you stumble on a wooden plank you couldn't see.

He seemed just as surprised as you.

But sson that turned into that fucking smug ass smirk...

"Hey there beautiful. Missed me already?" He slid off the top of the can and slinked over to you, "You're not here for 'this' are you?" He held out the bag and you swore you felt your chest steel over and your breath hitch.

You eyed it cautiously, and back up to his playful gaze. You dig into your pocket, take out the money and he grasps it, puts it into his pocket. Along with your drugs.

"Give me what I came here for." You gritted out, James your drug dealer would b NOT /b be happy to see his 'associate' beaten up when you take your drugs from him by force.

He took a step to you but you stared into his eye with a glare, not even moving.

"Ooh, that look in your eyes, like I don't have what you want." He coo'd in a teasing manner, his hand wrapping around your waist.

"If you keep going; you're going to lose your hand. And you know I'm not fucking joking."

He chuckled, his hand stilling none the less, "Just rattle my bones why don't you?" His cigarette hung between his teeth, burning the toxic smoke in fron of oyu, clouding his empty eye.

"What do you want asshole? Don't you have someone better to bug?" You roll your eyes, "I don't play games, so sorry, but not sorry." Your eyes met his glowing yellow eye.

"Actually. I want you. I probably could bother another bitch that's not as fun as you," His eye tilted to the side, like he was rolling his eyes, "But that would bore me to death." His eye fell onto you again, "Who said I was playing?" He spat his cigarette out to the side as his look became feral.

The wind was then knocked out of you as he pushed you to the wall forcefully, a gasp escapes your mouth and he takes the moment to take your lips, yellow filled your gaze as a tongue slipped in to your mouth, swirling with yours.

Your hands tried to push at him, and when that didn't work your fist came up to punch his face. He caught oyur wrist and you notice the hold that was in his palm, your eyes going wide to seeing it.

You tried again with your other fist going for his sternum, but he caught that too, he now pinned your wrists above oyur head, a line of both your drool dripping down at the corner of your mouth.

You went to bite his tongue, but it retreated before you could even put that thought to action.

That annoying shit eating grin taking place in his face.

He brought his skull to the side of your head, "You better not see any one else that isn't me while I'm this interested in you." He pulled away and sucked in a quick breath to seeing your deifant eyes.

"God... Such a strong expression." When you felt his hand cup your cheek you tried to move your hands but when they didn't budge you looked up and see glowing yellow bands holding your wrists down.

"You like it? I have many uses for my magic." You see then, two glowing hands that looked just like his own with holes in the palms. They traced up your belly and went up the curve of your breasts, roughly massaging them. He stepped back, amusingly watching the show.

Sweat started to cover your body, not from sexual tension now. But you were withdrawing.

You started to pant now, "P-please..."

He tsked, "Begging already?"

You wince and look away and mutter low, "Please give me what I came here for..."

"Huh?" He got close now, his own hand taking place of the etheral hand, "I didn't quite catch that love."

You looked up to him now, a new glare taking place on your face, "I said give me my fucking drugs, I'm kicking like a mother fucker over here!" When the bands let go of your wrists they fell to your sides, your gaze now watching the ground.

You felt a hand grasp your cheeks firmly to make you look at his eye, "Buy from me. Only me. This guy you're buying from, he's got bad shit you don't need."

"What the fuck do you know about fucking drugs huh?! You just come into the picture all of a sudden and you expect me to trust you?! You touch me with out my permission, you kiss me with out consent! You're just a glutton for punishment ain't chu?" You were breathing hard now, your hands leaning on your knees as your addiction was hitting you hard.

 _ **Reminding you who was in control**_

"F-fuck..!" You felt like your lungs were being squeezed the life out of, "Anything, please! Just get me high..!" His hand grabbed your arm and lifted you up.

"Well, I'm asking for your consent now to help you."

"FUCK! JUST GO. YOU NOW ASK ME THIS SHIT?" Sweat dripped your face, your vision going cloudy.

Soon it felt like the ground went out beneath you.

When you look around, it wasn't the alleyway anymore.

It was now a livingroom that you weren't familiar with.

"W-where are we? How did we get here?" You panted out. He rested you on a black leather couch, not answering or looking at you, and went somewhere behind a door.

You took in the surroundings, in front of you and this black couch was a metal lined table with glass, holding on top of it, random magazines and an ash tray and a glass of whiskey with ice still melting in it. In front of that was a wooden stand that had a good sized flat screen on it.

The floor was carpeted floor was milky white as a black shag rug was under your feet, reaching under the couch and table.

Sweat dripped even more on your face, _SHIT. This is his fucking place ain't it?!_

The door he went behind swung open again and he came back with what you your body desired. Your pupils dialate to seeing it as he put it on the table, his eyes fixated on you.

"Knock yourself out kid. Thats about 200$ worth." He gestured to it with his hand as he lit another cigarette, "I gave James the money. But this is my shit." Smoke bellowed out his mouth as he spoke and grabbed the glass of whiskey, leaning into the back of the couch and kicking his feet up on the table.

Your fingers itched and your skin seemed to crawl. You glanced over at him, "What do you want in return? I know this ain't a freebie."

He smirked as he sipped on his drink, "Very clever." He sighed, "Hmm, what do I want huh?.." His eyes tilted to the side, "I seem to get under your skin already enough. How about you let me have your SOUL?" A yellow tongue sneaked out from between his teeth and raked over them slowly as he was again looking at you with that hunger in his eyes.

You scoff, "Sure, why not Satan." You spurt saracstic as you can, "Seriously what the hell do you want Asshole? Stop playing around." You glance at the table again with the contents before you.

"Who said I was playing?"

This made your breath catch in your throat and you looked back at him, "It's not worth it 200$ of this shit, I'll tell you that."

He seemed to think it over carefully as he puzzled over you, "You're right." He took his feet of the table and sat up, his elbows now resting on his knees as one of his hands held the glass in his hand. His gaze not leaving yours, "You're worth a lot more 'Miss Million'."

You shook your head, "Flattery will get you no where with me so just stop. I'm not interested in things like that."

"Then _what are_ you interested in?"

Your hand slaps onto the leather couch, a coord now snapping in your head, **"What the hell is up with all these fucking questions?"** it was a low growl that left your throat as you stared at the shag carpet now.

"You might not be interested in that stuff, but I am. And I plan on taking down those walls of yours." He shifted and he grabbed your chin to have you glare at him darkly, "I plan on making you mine, so you better brace yourself." He let go and your face stayed there staring, on par of bewilderment, anger, and deep down... fear, "Now take your medicine. I hate wasting time where I could be doing something."

You looked back at the table.

Your body moved on it's own.

 **You accepted his deal**

You didn't see the growing smile on his face...

You woke up, your mind feeling like a endless sea. Swaying back and forth behind closed eye lids. Musky colonge filling your nose confirming that, yes, you were still inside the skeleton's home. Something cold was on your forehead, doing a good job of mixting its watery perspirant with your sweat. The leather of the couch sticking to your arms...

A pillow below your head was engulfing your head as well and you simply shift around until your body faced the back of the couch. Slowly peeling off the black leather.

What you didn't expect was the pillow to shift under you.

You open your eyes almost immediately and see the said skeleton right there, his head turned down, his eye sockets closed. A small groan escaping him.

You then notice where his hand was... You then notice your hoodie gone...

 **squeeze squeeze**

Your face turned a dark red, his hand massaging your breast under your bra.

You quickly grab his hand and pull it off, but his hand gripped yours back, "I was havin' nice dreams til your SOUL freaked out. Does me touching you scre you that much? 'The big, bad skeleton'?"

You blushed hard at this and sit up, his arms snaking around your waist as he let out a loud sigh, his grip still on your hand as he brought it with him around you.

A low growl escaping you in irritation.

"You can't blame me love, your body just screams beautiful...~" He sleepily drawled. you only inched across the couch with your feet to pull you closer to the edge.

"But love's alast trying to leave..." He said darkly, "When will she remember that she gave her SOUL to me?"

"I DIDN'T GIVE YOU MY BODY! NOW LET ME FUCKING GO NOW BEFORE I ROUND HOUSE KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD YOU FLY INTO ITSELF!" You wiggle and try to tear away from him, your face getting redder and redder by the second.

"I saw it. Your SOUL!" This made you stop immediately.

He chuckled to your reaction, "Such a pale grey... I was surprised. But even under the grey, and trust me I had to dig deep... I saw blue. You know what those mean (Y/N)?" When you didn't answer he took that as your answer, "Heh, grey means lonliness, isolation, depression, despair, pessemist... But blue, that means Loyalty, optimistic, faith, and compassion."

You were shaking now, how he did that with your SOUL, it made you feel so vulnerable.

You hated being vulnerable.

 _ **Get out. Get out while you can.**_

"It's okay (Y/n)." He could feel the vibrations your SOUL gave.

 _ **He's just going to hurt you. Run..!**_

You pull away and grab your hoodie, slipping it back on quickly, "I have to go."

"Please stay for a while longer." Your body paused for a minute, but soon snapped back into flight as you go for the front door.

"At least let me take you home." His bony hand went on top of yours in his panic, halting your progress on getting the hell out of here.

You flinch back, pulling your hand away, fear etching into your face as you hold that hand to your chest.

"(Y/N) I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

This made anger couse through your veins now, "What do you know about any of that huh?! Did Don tell you my fucking LIFE STORY? Well let me tell you fucking something you asshole! DON DON'T KNOW SHIT OF WHAT I WENT THROUGH!" Tears streaked down your cheeks now, "TAKE ME HOME! I WANT TO GO HOME!" You scream out, your body shaking uncontrollably.

He didn't move for a good while. Just staring at you. Taking in your state...

 _ **See? He's judging you... Going to leave you in the dust, just like the others.**_

You grasp your head, pangs and throbs doubling you over.

"(Y/N)!" Your name echoed in your mind, why did he sound so scared?

Once your brain started to stop throbbing, a dull pain just ringing in your ears, you noticed he was holding your head as he knelt. His hands on top of yours while they were over your ears.

You start to laugh, it was weak, almost defeated, "You don't need to know me... I'll only end up hurting you in the end. Please... Believe me when I say this... Please don't like me..."

His bony fingers went through your hair, small shushes going in your ear.

"Come on (Y/N)." You felt yourself being lifted bridal style and you curl to his rib cage. Tears flowing freely now as small sobs racked down.

Your head felt heavy now, hearing him mutter, "I can't just let you go when you've rattled my bones like that." Before everything went into dark and quiet sleep.

Sans flipped his phone open and dialed Don, leaving his room after he placed you on his bed;

" _Yallow_!" Don's loud voice made Sans flinch, he's been yelled enough at you today. He didn't need this crap.

"Don, she's over here at my place. Where's her house?"

" _WHAT?"_ Sans flinched again and pulled the phone away from his skull once more, _"WOW! Sansy, I had no idea you were THAT good in swooning! And there you have her over there already! Woooow. Thats crazy my friend."_

"Don, I need her address." He leaned on the back of his couch.

 _"Oh! Right, right. She lives at XXXX Kolus st. room 42"_

"Geez, that's the fucking ghetto." He glanced at his room's door, concern etching his face, "Well I'm having a 'guest' over and I can't have her here when she's about to bite my skull off every second." He let out a sigh.

 _"Already over her huh? Damn you're cold Sansy!"_

"Who said I was over her?" A smile crept on his teeth, "I haven't fucked her yet if that's what you're thinking. She had to take care of a few things, I thought why don't I provide for her instead?"

 _"Oh Sansy you didn't... She needs to get off that shit man! No wonder why she's biting your skull off, she gets fucking crazy on that shit."_

"I know, I've got a plan man, calm down." His brows etched together.

 _"You better Sans! Cause if not she might not have much longer! And I don't want to lose my best fighter!"_

"Yeah, I promise." Sans sighed, he was on thin ice now, "I'll call you later okay?"

" _Yeah see ya Sansy!"_ and just as quickly the phone line went dead.

Sans flipped his phone back and stuffed it in his pocket, "Kolus st. huh? Hmm..." He remember faintly of that street and went into the room.

You had taken off your jacket in your sleep again, he was tempted to crawl in the bed and feel your squishy flesh but moved it to the back of his mind as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around you, covering a good portion of your chest. He reached into many of your pockets until he came upon your keys and shoving them in his own pocket. Then taking you into his arms bridal style again and he teleported to the front of the building. He went into the building, the front receptionist watching him closely with commenting "She better be alive monster..." Before going back to whatever they were doing. He walked slowly up the steps, once his arms started getting tired he just used his magic to float her behind him as he kept ascending.

 _10... 20... geez this is a pain in the ass... 30... oh thank fuck 40!_

He was out of breath at this point and leaned against the stairs railing, taking a small break as you soundlessly slept, floating in front of him. A small yellow glow surrounding your form as he took a good couple of strands of your hair between his phalanges and placed a psuedo-kiss on it.

His pin prick eyes taking in your face, it looked so much more calmer and less stressed when you were asleep...

He started to walk to your door five doors down and found it. When he fumbled with your keys, the door behind him opened, "HEY BITC-"

It was a old looking fart, he had grey hair going this way and that in small patches, his under eyes were dark and deep. But his sentence was cut off as Sans glared at him, **"I'm sorry- what was that? I didn't quite hear you**..." Sans said dangerously.

"N-nothing!" And with that slammed the door closed, Sans simply scoffed at the man and opened the door finally with the right key. Once he had you in he closed the door behind him.

He took in your surprisingly clean apartment, it was simple and small, your bed, brown covers and black pillows, a simple, metal bed frame. A small TV on a stand, and a kitchen to the right of your bed, a lone chair sitting at where the edge of the tile meets carpet.

Books were scattered on your night stand. An alarm clock that wasn't plugged in sitting by them.

Cozy. Smelled funny, but cozy. He floated you to the bed, he pulled back the blanket and floated you to the bare bed, pulling the covers back when you were settled.

You were sweating again, so he left a small bag on your night stand.

He turned to your kitchen and decided to be a little snoopy, he wagered it was to make sure you were eating.

He opened all the cabinet doors and only found hamburger helper or cup of noodles, either that or a couple cans of spam. Oh and a bag of Frito twists... and three cans of vienna weinnies.

He winced, _This needs to change..._

He closed them all with a wave of his hand, and opened the fridge, only a 12 pack of beer, three of them missing, a gallon of milk, a few water bottles, half a loaf of bread, some lunch meat and Kraft cheese slices.

He let out a sigh, "Welp, aren't you just the handful?" He closed the door and scratched the back of his skull.

He stepped over to the bed, his eyes tracing over your face for a couple minutes before leaning over and kissing your forehead.

"I don't kiss either so you better be greatful when you wake up..!" He muttered low.

He then teleported back to his own place.

A knock was at the door.

He looked at his clock, _Right on time..._

He went over to the door and opened it, a wide grin going over his face as his yellow tongue swept over his teeth, "Hello Dinaya."


	3. Chapter 3

You woke up the next morning, your head hurt like hell...

 _What the fuck happened last night?!_

You lerch from your bed and run to the bathrrom, slamming the door closed before emptying any contents from your stomach into the toilet.

Sweat dripped from your face, your eyes watering from the hellish feeling. The floor felt cool, and once you were done you laid down belly first onto the tile. Your breathing calmed, but you didn't want to get up, your body feeling so numb.

 _"How about you give me your SOUL."_

Your eyes widen and you groan.

 **Stupid...**

 _"You better not see anyone else while I'm this interested in you."_

 **Stupid... stupid... stupid**

A knock on the door made your heart jump, but your body didn't register it so well on the outside. You laid there, still and glance at the bathroom door.

"(Y/N)? It's Don. I'm coming in." You hear the front door open, you tried internally talking to your body to move... Before Don sees you like this.

Before you break his heart that you replapsed once again.

There was then a knock on the bathroom door, "(Y/N). Already know... Can I come in?"

Your eyes dart over to your outfit, black bra, and underwears...

 _Guess it's better than being naked..._

When you didn't answer the door opened anyways.

Dons head peeked past the door, once he saw you on the floor his face went stricken as he fully opened it, "Geez... You look terrible."

He slowly sautered over to you. He grabbed your arm and put it over his neck, once he lifted you up you groan in agony to your muscles spasming and pulling. Tears started to fall down your face.

Once he had you out of the bathroom, he dragged you to your bed, laying you down softly. His eyes as he went to turn spotted the small baggy Sans left on your nightstand, "What the fuck! Like seriously (Y/N)... Why do you do this to yourself?.."

 **it helps me not feel...**

You kept your dry lips closed. You could feel them wanting to crack if you dared to open them, so you just look away.

He simply grabbed the bag and went into the bathroom, the sound of flushing sounding in your ears.

 _Take your medicine..._

Don walked into your kitchen and opened the fridge. He grabbed a water bottle, and with a simple twist it opened and walked to you, "Drink it. Now."

You willed your arms and took the bottle. Your hands shook heavily to where it splattered on some on your body before reaching your lips. taking slow paced but heavy gulps, some of it spilling past your lips, trailing into your hair, but it felt nice since it was cold.

His phone rang and he dug it out of his pocket and answered it, "Yallow?"

He always had that weird way of answering his phone. Never changed, never will...

"Yeah I found her on the bathroom floor."

He glanced to you.

"Who is it?" Your voice was gravelly but you kept talking anyways,"Don't just talk about me like I'm not here Don."

"Yeah she's awake."

"Don!" You coughed to your exclaimation, your throat wasn't ready for that.

He then offered his phone to you.

You looked up at him, eyes expectant.

"You'll see. Just take the phone ya brat." He shook his hand that held the phone in emphisis.

You roll your eyes and take the phone and put it to your ear, "What thhe fuck you want? I'm not in the mood."

 _ **"Well I could imagine after a night like that. Mornin' gorgeous."**_

You almost pressed END to hearing Sans voice but Don's glare told you otherwise.

"Don't call me that. It's annoying." You sigh and you hear him chuckle.

 _ **"Sorry love, Forgot, 'flattery gets me now where'. Anyways, I'm on my way over in a few minutes. Just got to take care of a few things over here."**_

"Well I don't want to see you. I've had enough of a rollercoaste-"

A womans moan sounded off on the other side of the phone.

You simply went quiet...

Your face was surprised for a second, he went to say something- but you cut him off as your reeled back to annoyed, "Don't even bother coming over." And closed the phone, ending the call.

Don's face was priceless. On the verge of curiousity and mild annoyance.

"Alright. Explain."

You just rolled to your side, staring at the wall in nowhere particular, "There's nothing to really talk about."

"Ah, so me finding that baggy on your nightstand was nothing?" He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Okay I relapsed last night. I don't remember a lot of what happened last night, but Sans is the last person I wanted to talk too. Let alone see." Your hug a stray pillow and curl up to it.

"I never said anything about him now did I?"

You flinched, "Then why did you give me the phone?"

"Then why were you at his place last night?"

Your chest tightened.

"He called me last night to ask where you lived cause you wanted to go home. I only assume you were passed out. Too fucked up to tell him."

"Ah, speak of the devil."

"Talking about me already?"

His voice alone made your chest hurt.

"Don, can you give us 10?"

"Actually I was going to say the same with you." Dons voice was stern, you knew that tone too well.

"Oh... uh Sure." You heard them walk out of the apartment, leaving you to your thoughts.

 _ **See? I told you he was going to hurt you. He only wants your body. Isn't that why he's always groping you? Always pushing and poking at you? You're just like every lady he has on that belt of his. Easy. Vulnerable.**_

"S-stop it..." You whine out, tears escaping your eyes. As much as you wanted to hold them back, they kept going, "I-I'm n-not easy... I d-don't even l-like people..." You curl more, shoving your face into you pillow.

 _ **"That's what he's here for right? To get under your skin. To feed into your weakness. "To break. YOUR. WALLS."**_

You then feel a hand on your back and it made your skin crawl so much you turn over quickly, your breathing uneven, your eyes sore.

It was Sans.

"No need to look so scared..." He crawled into the bed and you scooted away as far as you could til your bum was half off the mattress.

"Go bother one of your whores, you seemed to be having enough fun before you got here." You kept the pillow between the two of you, hugging it tightly.

"I already told you, they _bore me to death."_ He winked but you didn't laugh, "Come on, don't be this way... I just got you to open up last night, even if it was just a little."

 _ **Does he think you're stupid? You know what he wants.**_

 **Test him...**

You move the pillow away, settling it above yours and his head.

"That's a start..." His yellow pin prick watched closely, searching your face, "Can I hold you?"

You shake your head.

His jaw clicked as his eyes focused on you, "Well then how about when you're ready, I can lay here, and you can come to me? No funny business." He lays on his back, exposing his bare rib cage as his arms went behind his head. His knees bet and he crossed his right leg over his left knee, swinging his foot slowly as he stared at the ceiling.

You simply watched in amasement, he's not jumping all over you?

 _ **It's a trap.**_

You eye him suspiciously as he laid there.

"Did you sleep well?"

The simple question threw you off your thoughts.

"Y-yeah. Thank you for bringing me home... D-did anything happen last night? Between you and I?"

"Hmmm... Where to start is really the next question after that."

Horror took over your face, "W-what?"

He glanced at you and his eyes widened, "No! Nononono, oh god. I wouldn't take advantage of you like that. That is something you'll never see me do. The worst of anything like that was just touching your boob," he pointed to your left one, but didn't touch you, "That one." He pulled his hand back and put it back behind his head as your face grew red, "I like them, any size, any color. Yours though fit perfectly in my hand...~" He opened his hand in front of him in example and placed it to his chest, "I can't really speak for myself though." He made groping gestures above his rib cage and you couldn't help but let a huff of a laugh escape you.

He turned his head to look at you as he put his hand back behind his head, almost as if seeing your approval.

"Hmm... Let's see. You told me- no begged me to stay away from you. Saying I would just get hurt."

You stiffened at that.

"Are you comfortable clairifying what you meant?" His left eye was curious, it really was.

But...

You shook your head.

"That's okay. I'm just trying to get a hold of something here." His hand came out again and rubbed his jaw bone in thought, "How aboooout... I tell you something about me, and you tell me something about yourself?" He pointed to just thin air but there was a smile forming with his teeth.

You thought about it...

 **And nodded.**


End file.
